I think I'm falling for you
by geminiGenius
Summary: Alexa and Link are best friends, and when Alexa believes she loves the Hero of Time in more than a platonic manner, she thinks their relationship will be ruined. With Zelda's birthday party coming up, maybe they'll become something more. LinkOC. REVISED!
1. Was I Falling For Him?

Heya, ppl! It has been a while! I know, TLOZ ToD hasnt been updated for a while. But I just am sick of that story. I promise I will get it soon, just not now or anytime this month. But maybe next month, you'll see. Oh, btw, dis is an OC x Link story. It is from the OC's PoV. Sometimes, I might do it from Link's PoV, but we'll see. The OC's name is Alexa. Enjoy da story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, never have, never will :'( soooo sad!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was riding back from Termina to Hyrule on my black stallion, Twilight, as the sun went down. Twilight whinied and trotted slowly down the dirt road. "Twilight, it's okay. We're almost there." I said, trying to calm the horse down. My green-highlighted black hair whipped around me as Twilight started running. I kicked him in the ribs, holding onto the reins tightly. "Wow, sure is a beautiful night." I said, looking all around me. Lake hylia stood beneath the bridge I was crossing. It looked beautiful. Suddenly, my best friend Link trotted up to me on his chestnut brown horse, Epona. "Hey Alexa." he said, his joyful blue eyes glittering like usual. "Heya Link." I replied. His honey blond hair whipped around him, like mine. "Nice highlights." he said, pointing to my green highlights in my black hair. "Thanks. Nice tunic." I said, pointing to his new sea foam green tunic. Usually, it was forest green. But I guess he wanted to switch it up. "Thanks." he replied. We trotted to Ordon Village, where we both lived. I lived with Pergie, her husband Jaggle and their two sons, Talo and Malo. Link, however, lived by himself in a tree house, sorta. We went up to Fado's ranch, where we worked together, wrangling up the goats. We dismounted our horses, tied them up in the barn, and began walking home. We went slow so we could chat. Suddenly, I felt strange and nervous around Link. This normally didn't happen. Was I falling for him?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, kinda short. Next will be longer, I promise! Love ya'll! . . . .

~ZeldaAddict10~ A dog says.............MEOW!


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. However I DO own Alexa ^-^

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X 0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 "So, Alexa, are you going to Zelda's 18th Birthday Bash?" Link asked as we sat by the Ordon Spring, watching the sunset. "Yeah. Why?" I replied politely. "Ummm....I was wondering....if you....wanted to go.......with me?" he asked nervously. I sat there looking into his glittering blue eyes. I didn't know why, but I felt really nervous. "Uh.........yeah, sure..." I replied nervously. My palms felt sweaty. "Great! I'll pick you up at 6:30, then? You and I could just ride Epona. Twilight looked like he needed a break earlier." he said, looking into my emerald eyes. He stood up and offered me his hand. I quickly took it. His hand felt very warm. "Well, see you tomorrow." I said sweetly. "Alrighty!" he said excitedly. I stood there, waiting for Link to leave. Once I was sure he was gone, I covered up the secret entrance to the spring with a HUGE boulder and locked the gate. Then, I took off all my clothes and washed up in the spring. I quickly grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I put on my clothes, unblocked the entrance and unlocked the gate. I walked home and talked to Pergie about tomorrow. "So Link is taking you to Zelda's birthday bash, eh?" Pergie said, washing the dishes. I nodded. "Well, we gotta get you a dress!" she said. "Alright. Maybe first thing in the morning. Right now, I am REALLY tired." I said tiredly. Pergie nodded. She was like my mom. But less embarrassing. I quickly climbed up the ladder to my bed. "Night." I said. "Night." came the reply.  
X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Alright, so what'dya think?! Good for a rookie, eh?  
R&R! 


	3. The Big Night

Okay, I am going to update more than usual. After school and on the weekends, my top priority is to update at that time! Okay, enjoy! Oh, but before I forget, please review if I have ANY typos. If I don't, then still review. Tell me what you think! THANK YOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!! Dogs say....MEOW! ^-^' Oh, and I might call Alexa Alex. Just short for Alexa. ^-^ :3 oh, and I do own Leslie. I just don't own anyone else. I also own Alex (Alexa)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alexa! Alexa, wake up! We gotta get you a dress for tonight!" Pergie yelled, shaking me back and forth until I woke up. "Unnnnnnnn.........." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Alexa, hurry! We gotta get an awesome dress before they're all sold out!" Pergie continued to yell. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'M UP!" I shouted. "Sorry Pergie. I'm just crabby because I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was awake for most the night, wondering how tonight would go." I said quietly. "That's alright, hun. I forgive you." Pergie said sweetly, grinning a bit. "Alright, just give me some time to get cleaned up, brush my hair and get dressed." I said. "Okay." she said. "Thank you!" I said sweetly. I quickly climbed down from the bed, grabbed some stuff, and headed out the door. I quietly walked towards the Ordon Spring. I blocked the secret entrance again and locked the gate. I took off my clothes, got in the spring and washed up. I washed my hair and body. Then, I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, dried myself off and got dressed. I quickly unblocked the entrance and unlocked the gate. I quietly grabbed my stuff and walked home. I set my stuff down on my bed and walked back outside. I walked to Fado's Ranch. I saw Fado, relaxing in the grass. "Hey Fado!" I said, smiling sweetly. "Heya Bud!" he said. Bud was mine and Link's nickname from Fado. "Hey, I was wondering if I could have the day off. It looks like the goats are pretty calm." I said, motioning towards the goats that were grazing near the barn. "Sure! Both you an' Link can have the day off!" he said, smiling. "Thank you! I'll go tell him right now!" I said excitedly. "No problem Bud!" he said. I quickly ran back towards the village. I ran to Link's house, climbed the ladder and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Link asked from inside. "It's Alex!" I said. "Oh, come in, Alex!" he replied. I quickly opened the door. "Hey Alex." he said, sitting by the lit fireplace. "Heya Link. Guess what? Fado's goats are calm today, so we get the day off!" I said, smiling sweetly. "Awesome!" Link said, flashing a toothy grin my way. This made me blush intensly. "So, you still up for tonight?" I asked. "Definetly." he said, smiling sweetly. "Okay, so see you later?" I asked. "Yup." he said. "Alright, bye." I said, walking towards the door. "Bye." Link said sadly. I quickly climbed down the ladder and ran home. "Alright, I'm ready, Pergie." I said walking through the door. "Okay, hun." Pergie said. "Lets go get Twilight real quick." I said. We both walked out the door and walked back to Fado's Ranch. I quickly grabbed Twilight and his brother, Phantom. "I get Twilight, you get Phantom." I said to Pergie. Once we were on our horses, we galloped to Hyrule Castle Town. "Alright, let's go to.........Leslie's Low-Priced Gowns!" I suggested. Pergie nodded in approval. We quickly tied our horses up outside of the shop. I held the door open for Pergie. She quickly said thank you and walked through the door. I went in as well and looked around the shop. There was one gown that caught my eye. It was very glittery and was forest green. It came with a pretty tiara with an emerald jewel in it. "Oh em gee! I want this one!" I exclaimed. "Alright, hun." Pergie said. I quickly unhooked it from the rack. "That'll be 100 rupees." said Leslie, the owner of the shop. I quickly rummaged through my purse for my wallet. I quickly found it. I looked in the wallet and dumped out 2 orange rupees. I quickly handed one over to Leslie. "Thank you! Please come again!" she said sweetly. I curtsied and walked out of the store with the dress and tiara. I untied the horses and got onto Twilight and Pergie got onto Phantom. We galloped back to Ordon Village. We then went to Fado's Ranch and put the horses back. We walked back home. "Omigosh this dress is AWESOME!" I squealed like a fangirl that had just been kissed by her idol. I quickly changed into the dress and did my makeup. I put on ruby red lipstick, forest green sparkly eyeshadow and nailpolish and some red blush. I then looked in the body-length mirror that I had bought a few years back. I twirled around in the dress. I quickly put on the tiara, a few green bracelets, a pair of forest green emerald earrings and a matching necklace. I looked at the clock. It was 6:28. Link would be here soon. I quickly looked for zits on my face. Luckly, there were none. It took me 2 minutes to find no zits. There was a few little dots, however, on my face. But they were just blackheads. I quickly got rid of them. There soon was a knock at the door. "Coming!" I said. I quickly slipped on some emerald green sparkly high heels, like the ruby red slippers from the Wizard of Oz, but they were green instead of red. I quickly took a deep breath and opened the door. There, Link was on top of Epona and was in a dark green tux. "Wow, Alex. You look...Beautiful." Link said, his blue eyes glittering. "Thank you. You look awesome in that tux." I said, blushing. Link was also blushing a bit. "You ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand to help me up. "Yeah." I said sweetly. I took his hand and hopped up onto Epona. "Hold on tight!" Link warned. Suddenly, Epona was galloping really fast towards Hyrule Field. I held on tight to Link's waist, blushing intensly. We galloped to Hyrule Castle, where most of the people had already arrived for the party. 'You'll always find your way back home' by Hannah Montana was playing. We quietly walked in. We went through the crowd and began dancing a bit. I sang along to the song. It was karoke. Everyone clapped. I curtsied and walked back to Link. "That was amazing!" he said. "Thank you. I love to sing." I said sweetly. After that song, 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift played. It wasn't karoke time anymore. "Would you...Like to dance?" Link asked, blushing a bit. I nodded and we got into the slow dance position. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He began to lean in. I did the same. Our lips were pressed together, and it turned into a passionate kiss.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay! The freakin' end! Tell me what you think!!!!! Sorry, a little short...The story, not the chapter :P Love ya'll! ^-^ I really worked hard!


	4. I Think I'm Falling For You: REVISED! :D

**Hello~! I figured I'd rewrite this. Or, actually, it's more like just beta-ing it. Ehehehehehehehe.**

**I do not own Zelda in any way, shape, or form. However, I do own Alexa.  
**

I was riding back from Termina to Hyrule on my black stallion, Twilight, as the sun was setting. Bright yellow melted into blue-lavender, making pink and orange swirls in the sky around it. I had almost gotten lost in how gorgeous the sight was when Twilight whinnied and slowed to a trot down the dirt road.

"Twilight, it's okay. We're almost there." I said, trying to calm the horse down. My pitch black hair whipped around me in a frenzy as Twilight started galloping once more. I kicked him in the ribs, holding onto the reins tightly.

"Wow, sure is a beautiful night." I said, looking all around me. Lake Hylia stood beneath the bridge I was crossing. The sunset reflected off of the deep blue water; a truly gorgeous sight, if I do say so myself. I found myself grinning at how beautiful nature was as I looked away from the lake and focused on the road ahead. Then, quite suddenly, my best friend Link trotted up to me on his chestnut brown horse, Epona.

"Hey Alexa." he said, his joyful blue eyes glittering like usual. I grinned a bit wider.

"Heya Link." I replied. His honey blond hair whipped around him as well, although not as frantic as mine due to the difference in length.

"Nice hair." he said. He was referring to my new haircut. My hair was down to my ankles until yesterday, when Pergie convinced me to cut it down to my mid-back. I had protested, but she kept insisting until I sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks. Nice tunic." I said, pointing to his new midnight blue tunic. It was exactly like his normal green one aside from the colour. I guessed he wanted to switch it up.

"Thanks." he replied with a toothy grin. We trotted to Ordon Village, where we both lived. I lived with Pergie, her husband Jaggle, and their two sons, Talo and Malo. Link, however, lived by himself in a tree house. We went up to Fado's ranch, where we worked together wrangling up the goats. Dismounting our horses, we tied them up in the barn, and began walking home slowly so we could chat.

Each step of the way, I felt my stomach tightening and my heart racing, especially when our hands brushed as we had to squeeze in on the bridge to make room for Rusl and Collin. At that very moment, one thought popped into my head.

_ I'm falling for my best friend._

I shook my head and nibbled at my bottom lip, a nervous habit I had developed over the years. I didn't want to believe it. That would make things even more awkward than they already were, and eventually, I would crack and tell him how I felt. I'd ruin our friendship.

_But what if he likes me back?_

I bit my lip a bit harder. Fuck, this was frustrating.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Link say, "Alexa, you okay?"

I nodded dumbly in response and gave him a nervous smile, along with a, "Never been better."

Shit. This was quite the dilemma.

* * *

"So, Alexa, are you going to the castle for Zelda's birthday?" Link asked as we sat by the Ordon Spring, watching the last of the sunset.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied with a slight cock of my head.

"Uhm...I was wondering...if you wanted to go with me?" he asked. The nervousness was clear in his voice. For a moment, I sat there, just staring into his glittering blue eyes.

"Uh...yeah, sure." I replied dumbly. I could feel my face heating up and my heart skipping beats.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 18:30*, then? You and I could just ride Epona. Twilight looked like he needed a break earlier." he said, looking into my golden eyes. I nodded.

He stood up and offered me his hand, which I quickly accepted. It was kind of gross because we both had sweaty palms.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I said with a grin.

"Alrighty!" he said excitedly. I stood there, waiting for him to leave. Once I was sure he was gone, I covered up the secret entrance to the spring with a boulder and locked the gate. Then, I stripped myself of my clothes and washed up in the spring before grabbing a towel and drying myself off. I put on my clothes, unblocked the entrance, and unlocked the gate. I walked home and talked to Pergie about tomorrow.

"Well, we gotta get you a dress!" Pergie said excitedly after I told her everything. I giggled.

"Alright. Maybe first thing in the morning. Right now, I must rest. Sleep waits for no dress!" I said with a grin. Pergie laughed softly and nodded. She was like my mom, I suppose, but less embarrassing. I quickly climbed up the ladder to my bed.

"G'night." I said.

"'Night, sweetheart." came the reply.

* * *

"Alexa! Alexa, wake up! We gotta get you a dress for tonight!" Pergie yelled, shaking me back and forth until I woke up.

"Ugh..." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Alexa, hurry! We gotta get an awesome dress before they're all sold out!" Pergie continued to yell.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'M UP!" I shouted. Then, I frowned, my face turning red in embarrassment as I realized what I had just said-or, rather, yelled. "Sorry Pergie. I'm just crabby because I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was awake for most the night, wondering how tonight would go." I said quietly.

"That's alright, hun. I forgive you." Pergie said sweetly, grinning a bit.

"Alright, just give me some time to get cleaned up, brush my hair, and get dressed." I said.

"Okay." Pergie responded.

"Thank you!" I said sweetly. I quickly climbed down from the bed, grabbed some clothing, and headed out the door. I quietly walked towards the Ordon Spring. When I got there, I blocked the secret entrance again and locked the gate. I took off my clothes, got in the spring and washed up. Then, I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, dried myself off and got dressed. I quickly unblocked the entrance and unlocked the gate, then quietly grabbed my stuff and walked to Fado's Ranch. I saw Fado relaxing in the grass.

"Hey Fado!" I said, smiling sweetly.

"Heya Bud!" he said. Bud was my and Link's nickname from Fado.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could have the day off. It looks like the goats are pretty calm." I said, motioning toward the goats that were grazing near the barn.

"Sure! Both you an' Link can have the day off!" he said, smiling.

"Thank you! I'll go tell him right now!" I said excitedly.

"No problem Bud!" he said. I quickly ran back towards the village and to Link's house, where I climbed the ladder and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Link asked from inside.

"It's Alex!" I said. "Oh, come in, Alex!" he replied. I quickly opened the door. "Hey Alex." he said, sitting by the lit fireplace.

"Heya Link. Guess what? Fado's goats are calm today, so we get the day off!" I said, smiling sweetly.

"Awesome!" Link said, flashing a toothy grin my way. This made me blush intensely.

"So, you still up for tonight?" I asked

"Definitely." he said, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, so see you later?" I asked.

"Yup." he said.

"Alright, bye." I said, walking towards the door.

"Bye." I heard him say in response. I quickly climbed down the ladder and ran home.

"Alright, I'm ready, Pergie." I said, walking through the front door.

"Okay, hun." Pergie said.

"Lets go get Twilight real quick." I said. We both walked out the door and walked back to Fado's Ranch. I quickly grabbed Twilight and his brother, Phantom. "I get Twilight, you get Phantom." I said to Pergie. She just nodded in agreement.

Once we were on our horses, we galloped to Hyrule Castle Town. "Alright, let's go to...Leslie's Low-Priced Gowns!" I suggested. Pergie nodded in approval. We quickly tied our horses up outside of the shop. I held the door open for Pergie, who quickly said thank you and walked through the door. I went in as well and looked around the shop. There was one gown that caught my eye. It was a very elegant, sleeveless forest green gown with a beautiful golden trim on the top and bottom. It came with a gold tiara with an emerald jewel in it, too.

"I want this one!" I exclaimed in excitement. Pergie laughed.

"Alright, hun." Pergie said. I quickly unhooked it from the rack.

"That'll be 100 rupees." said Leslie, the owner of the shop. I quickly rummaged through my purse for my wallet and quickly found it. I looked in the wallet and dumped out 2 orange rupees. Then, I quickly handed one over to Leslie.

"Thank you! Please come again!" she said sweetly. I curtsied and walked out of the store with the dress and tiara. I untied the horses and got onto Twilight and Pergie got onto Phantom. We galloped back to Ordon Village. We then went to Fado's Ranch and put the horses back, then walked back home.

"This dress is AWESOME!" I squealed, almost like a fangirl that had just been kissed by her idol. I quickly changed into the dress and did my makeup. I put on black lipstick, light brown eyeshadow, black nail polish, and some light red blush. I then looked in the body-length mirror that I had bought a few years back. I twirled around in the dress, then quickly put on the tiara, a few green bracelets, a pair of emerald earrings, and a matching necklace. I looked at the clock. It was 18:28. Link would be here soon. I quickly looked for zits on my face. Luckly, there were none. It took me 2 minutes to find no zits. There was a few little dots, however. But they were just blackheads. I quickly got rid of them.

There was soon a knock at the door. "Coming!" I said. I quickly slipped on some emerald green high heels, then took a deep breath and opened the door. Link was on top of Epona, wearing a dark green tux.

"Wow, Alex. You look...beautiful." Link said, his blue eyes glittering.

"Thank you. You look awesome in that tux." I said, blushing. Link was also blushing a bit.

"You ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand to help me up.

"Yeah." I said sweetly. I took his hand and hopped up onto Epona.

"Hold on tight!" Link warned. Suddenly, Epona was galloping really fast towards Hyrule Field. I held on tight to Link's waist, blushing intensely. We galloped to Hyrule Castle, where most of the people had already arrived for the party. The orchestra was playing a somewhat upbeat song, one of which I recognized as _The Four Seasons_ by Antonio Vivaldi.

"May I have this dance?" Link asked, holding his hand out. I smiled and took it into my own.

"You may." I responded. We got into position; my free hand found his shoulder, and his free hand found my waist. We steadily got into the rhythm of the music and swayed in time with it. My golden eyes never left his blue ones, and vise versa.

As the music came to an end, a slow, romantic song started playing, and we automatically switched our tempo. Without thinking, I rested my head on Link's shoulder as we swayed, my eyes closing and a soft smile crossing my lips. After a few moments, he stopped moving, causing me to look up. As soon as my head raised, I felt soft lips press against my own.

For a moment, I stood there, shocked. Then, gradually, I realized my situation and kissed back, my arms wrapping around Link's neck. His arms traveled down to wrap around my waist. After a few moments of staying this way, I broke the kiss in order to breathe. A wide grin spread across both of our faces as we bumped foreheads lightly.

"I love you." we whispered to each other in unison.

Who knew a simple birthday party could bring two people to confess their love for each other?

* * *

***This is a reference to military time. If you think back, before the day was separated into two 12 hour periods, people would say "18:30" instead of 6:30 PM. If you think about it, once the clock gets to 13 hours, you can subtract 12 from the number to get your current 12 hour time. Example: 18 - 12 = 6. And thus, Link picked Alexa up at 6:30 PM.**

**I had lots of fun writing this the first time, and I think I may have had even more fun this time! I know, I kind of halfassed the editing, but it's a lot better than before. I really like how it turned out this time, much more so than my feelings about the last time.  
**

**I found major flaws in the first draft. I didn't seperate speech, I made spelling errors, I added incomplete sentences, and the list goes on for miles. However, I do believe that I fixed just about everything, and it's so good that one would think an 18 year old wrote it or something. I don't know.  
**

**Excuse my rambling. -sob-  
**

**The romantic song that Link and Alexa danced to can be found here: http:/www . youtube . com /watch?v=1AVfNwZ5oKA&feature=related (Delete the spaces!)  
**

**Please review, if it's not too much trouble. Flames will be used to cook my raviolis and other shitty canned food that I eat every day! :D  
**

**-Alli (geminiGenius)  
**


End file.
